Here We Go Again
by pinaygurl28
Summary: ValentineFic harry & draco like each other but think they have no chance. with the help of his friends draco sends harry gifts to woo him on valentines day updated! I apologize for taking forever to update. There is a new poll up! Please vote on it!
1. Chapter 1

**Here We Go Again**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

* * *

Up in the eighth year dorms were two teenage boys. One was trying to get the other to wake up so they won't have to face the wrath of his girlfriend.

"Come on, mate. Time to get up. You know Mione will come up here if we don't head down soon." urged the red-head.

"You go ahead, Ron. I'll just skip breakfast. Not in the mood to go down to the Great Hall." replied the tanned raven.

"It can't be that bad. I mean, it has been a while since the war ended. Surely, people will start to leave you alone. We're even getting along with the Slytherins. " said Ron.

"Ugh. Ron, just go. And we get along with them now cause we called for a truce since we have to share a dorm with them, along with everyone else. Just go make googly eyes with your girlfriend." replied the sleepy one. At that moment a teenage girl with frizzy brown hair entered their dorm.

"Harry James Potter! Get out of bed already. We will be late for breakfast if you don't get out in the next minute." yelled Hermione.

"Will you both please leave me the fuck alone! You are not my parents so you do not tell me what to do. Now if you do not mind I am going back to sleep. If you bother me one more time, I will make it so you can't shag for the next week!" yelled Harry.

Shocked by his outburst, Ron and Hermione left the dorm for the Great Hall without another word. They never saw the group of Slytherin boys entering the dorm from the connected bathroom where they just finished showering (wait.. why did I make them all shower at one time?)

"Well, well, well. Seems as if not all is so fine and dandy in the world of Gryffindors." sneered Draco Malfoy, the blond leader of the group.

"Oh, sod off Malfoy." mumbled Harry from beneath the covers.

"What's got your knickers in a bunch, Potter? It's Valentine's Day. Shouldn't you be off with some bird shagging her senseless?" taunted Theodore Nott.

"Oh god. Are all of you in here, then? None of you downstairs? Ugh. And no, I do not have to be with some girl shagging her senseless. I will probably regret this later on when I am more awake, but I much prefer blokes to birds, thank you." replied Harry. With that, he returned to a blissful sleep. He never heard the continuing conversation between the Slytherins as they left for the common room. Which could have helped him greatly. You see, Harry James Potter, Gryffindor Golden Boy, had a crush on a boy. And not just any boy. He had a crush on the leader of the eighth year Slytherins, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

"Looks like you have a chance after all, Draco. Told you it's a good thing to wait things out before giving up on him." chuckled Blaise Zabini.

"Oh shut up Zabini. Just because he's gay doesn't mean he likes me back. I've been too much of an arse to him all these years. Why should he like me? My father tried to kill him on numerous occasions for fucks sake. Add in the fact that I became a follower of the one person that was always after his head." Draco replied in a defeated voice.

"Well, why don't you show him that you have changed. Show him the real you. Woo him, basically." suggested Goyle.

"Today is Valentine's Day. Why don't you leave him gifts and notes as a secret admirer? Then a last one asking for him to meet you by the lake at midnight." Crabbe added. Contrary to popular belief, Crabbe and Goyle were not stupid. They just did not show it so everyone would not bother them so much.

"Well, I suppose that wouldn't hurt. But you guys are helping me with this." stated Draco. With that, the boys set out for the library to carry out their plan.

* * *

By the time Harry got out of bed it was already ten. He didn't give a flying fuck though. It was Saturday. And the longer he stayed away from those vultures called women, the better. I mean, really. Every year was the same thing. He would receive hundreds of letters from women he did not know claiming their undying love for him. At the same time, sending a picture of them in a very undignified position that a lady should not show to a young man. Especially if they are already married or engaged to be married. He had already asked the headmaster to screen his mail so that only people he personally knew can send him mail the whole week of Valentine's Day. He even had to ask Professor Snape to check the chocolates sent to him if they were spiked with Amortentia. Turns out more than half of the chocolates were indeed spiked. So, with that type of history concerning the holiday, is it even surprising that he hates the whole idea of it. Doesn't help that he's gay and the one he has a thing for most likely does not return those feelings for him._ Why do I even bother with Draco. He never even looks at me without a sneer on his face. Hell, I have a better chance to be with Nott or Zabini. Maybe I should try talking to him. Time to think of a way to talk to him. _On his way down to the Great Hall for a late breakfast, Harry found a single red rose with a note attached. The note had his name on it so he assumed he might as well take it.

The note read:

_All I am, all I'll be_

_Everything in this world_

_All that I'll ever need_

_Is in your eyes_

_Shining at me_

_When you smile I can feel_

_All my passion unfolding_

_Your hand brushes mine _

_And a thousand sensations_

_Seduce me_

_'cause I _

_I do cherish you_

_For the rest of my life_

_You don't have to think twice_

_I will love you still_

_From the depth of my soul_

_It's beyond my control_

_I've waited so long to say this to you_

_If you're asking do I love you this much_

_I do_

_In my world, before you_

_I lived outside my emotions_

_Didn't know where I was going_

_'Till the day I found you_

_How you opened my life_

_To a new paradise_

_In a world torn by change_

_Still with all of my heart_

_'Till my dying day  
_

_I am known as your enemy but I never hated you. I have always loved you. Ever since our meeting in first year. I hope you would give me a chance.  
I love you._

_-an admirer_

_P.S. Follow the trail for another note. That is, if you would like to know who I am of course._

Harry was quite shocked when he read the note. After all, it went quite well with the meaning of the rose. _I wonder who would give this to me. I had made many enemies throughout the war. True, most of them are from Slytherin, but I cannot see any of them giving this to me. Oh how I wish it was him. Wait... a track? _That was when Harry had looked up from the note and rose to see a trail of red rose petals leading toward the quidditch pitch. It had taken Harry fifteen minutes to get to the quidditch pitch because the trail had turned left and right repeatedly. Along the way, Harry had picked up twenty three more red roses. He now had two dozen roses from his secret admirer. His new note was floating just three feet off of the ground just waiting for him to come over and take it into his hand. It read:

_Seeing that you took this note, I am going to assume that you agree with me courting you in the course of the day. I will try to write a new fact about me that will help you figure out who I am but I won't be outright telling you who I am. Now for the first clue, I am in your year._

_Love, an admirer._

"Well, that's not all that surprising. I guess he will just send the next note to me since he didn't give me instructions on how to get to the next note." Harry said aloud. With that said, Harry headed back to the Great Hall just in time for a late breakfast with a smile on his face. _Maybe I am late enough to avoid majority of the letters._

* * *

"Yes, yes, yes!" yelled Draco. If he weren't such a Slytherin he would have probably been running up and down the Slytherin bleachers of the quidditch pitch. He had arrived just moments before Harry had. He had Vince stay behind in the common room to wait for Harry after they had talked in the library. That way he would be able to know if Harry had picked up the first note and everything else on the way to the second note. All of the Slytherin boys were now awaiting their extremely happy leader so they could also go to the Great Hall for breakfast. _I can't believe he smiled at my note. Granted he doesn't know that it's me but it's a start. Compose yourself, Draco. It's time to face the masses. _

"Draco! We're hungryyyyy!" whined Theo, Blaise, Vince, and Greg. And all at the same pitch.

At the same time. What is with them? "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." said Draco.

"I'm sure you are after seeing Potter in bed this morning, but really. You did not need to announce that to the rest of us." teased Blaise.

_Ignore him. Ignore him. Ignore him. Stupid prat._

Once Draco had calmed down enough, the five of them finally made their way to the Great Hall. The whole time had the blond thinking of what next to give to his green eyed crush.

* * *

A/N: Should I continue? This was supposed to be posted up long before Valentine's Day but I was busy. Read and review please. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Here We Go Again: Next 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters.

Note: I don't really like Hermione. I made it so that Draco took the Mark but Snape, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, etc. are still alive.

* * *

Down in the Great Hall, Harry was being yelled at Hermione, once again, for his rudeness and tardiness. Unfortunately for Harry, the post was late in arriving due to the amount so Harry had arrived with five minutes to spare. Once again, the five Slytherins entered behind him.

"Harry! Are you even listening to me? You still have to study for our NEWTS, plus all of our essays are due this week!" screeched Hermione. She never noticed that the Hall had gone silent when she began her tirade. But, Harry certainly did.

"Shut up Hermione. No, I am not listening to you because I have no reason to. You do not tell me what to do. And about those essays, I finished all of them on the day they were assigned. Now shut up and sit down. You're making a fool of yourself to the entire population of Hogwarts." Harry replied with a cool voice.

Hermione was stopped from making a reply because the post had just came in. as he had expected, Harry received almost a hundred letters, another hundred boxes of chocolate. When he had a final count of just how many parcels he had received, Harry began to sort through them by who sent them. He had three piles, people he knew, business letters, and people who he did not know at all. One of the letters in the last pile was wrapped in the same manner of his earlier notes that he decided to read that one before everything else, it also came with a dozen daisies and white roses. It read:

_

* * *

I have saved myself for you. Like I said earlier, I have loved you since we met and you have been the only one in my heart since then. Now, for another hint, we never really got along. But that's not much of a hint now is it, since I said that we are considered enemies. So now you know that I am in your year and we are enemies. I hope that we can change that. When I introduce myself, please do not think about what has happened between us for the past years but think of what has been going on between us since the new year has started. I love you. _

_-your admirer._

* * *

Harry just had to smile at the note again. Someone had saved them for him. He, in fact, has been doing the same thing for Draco. _So, enemies in my year. I suppose that would be Draco, Zach is a definite arse, McLaggen, Zabini, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle. But the Slytherins don't really count anymore. We had all started to get along since the year began. Wait! Did he say when he introduces himself? Ugh! Now I am going to be thinking about that all morning. Damn shit. Well, time to talk to Professor Snape. Actually, I'll wait until he goes back to his office. _Harry began to pack up all of the chocolates and other sweets to be put in his bottomless bag, just for this occasion. He also realized that he had quite a number of business letters. _Nothing I can do about those since I now have to run all of the Potter estates and oversee the rebuilding of our house in Godric's Hollow. Shit! I still have to go through the vaults, including the Black vaults since Sirius gave me everything even though he isn't dead! Maybe Professor Snape will accompany me to Gringotts. _Not many knew, but the hatred between the Potions professor and himself ended two years ago when he first began to ask him to check the things he received on Valentine's Day. They were arguing as usual and then Harry had just broken down saying he did not want any of the attention he was getting. He just wanted to be loved for who he truly was and not because he was the one who had to kill Voldemort in the end. That shattered all of Snape's ideas about him being the same as his father. In the end, they had apologized for everything that happened since his first year and Snape told him stories about his mother and how he loved her, even now. He got up completely ignoring Hermione's attempts to restart their earlier conversation and headed to Professor Snape's office.

* * *

"Well, good job, Draco. Your third note and you got him to smile again. Which is pretty impressive since he hates the holiday," said Theo.

"Yes, it is quite easy to get him to smile. He hasn't smiled all that much since the end of the war. I think he feels guilty. But I don't know what for. Damn! He gets a LOT of things for the holiday, doesn't he?" said Draco.

"You knew that you were going to have competition for his heart, didn't you? I mean half the wizarding world is in love with that boy. Have you told your parents and godfather that you plan on telling him?" asked Crabbe.

"I've already told all three of them. I think my mother actually squealed when I announced it at dinner the other night when they were here to visit. Makes things so much easier that they accept my feelings for him," said Draco. Weasley may not believe it but his family really did turn to the light side during the war. His father went to Dumbledore during his fifth year to become a spy, he no longer wanted to follow someone who was obsessed with going after a child and losing sight of what he originally wanted. He was able to warn Dumbledore about the Dark Lord's plans to trick Harry into going to the Department of Mysteries that night. Ever since his parents were exposed as spies, Harry and his parents had stopped sneering at each other every time they saw each other, they weren't friends or anything, but they certainly didn't hate each other anymore. _I wish we could have been on better terms. I know that that's mostly my fault since I didn't bother to change my attitude towards you. Things between us just became a bad habit for me and I couldn't just change my ways towards you and your friends. The other Slytherins would have noticed and my father would have eventually been found out, things would have become much harder for all of us if that happened. I would change everything in our past if it meant that I could be with you. I'm so sorry Harry._

"Hey, where's Harry going?" Blaise's voice broke him from his thoughts. He looked up to see Harry getting up to leave the Great Hall.

"Vince, go follow him. The rest of us need to get the next note ready," ordered Draco. _How am I going to do this this time? I will have to ask Blaise for some help on my ideas. I shouldn't overbear him with all my feelings in one day. Maybe just half of them. _Draco just had to grin at his thoughts.

* * *

Down in the potions lab.

Harry had followed Severus after he saw him leave the Great Hall and headed for his office. Unfortunately, he had to stop due to his shoes untying. When he had finally made it to the office, Severus was already inside and the door closed. Harry knocked on his door three times waiting for the call to enter. Speaking of which, "Enter," called Severus.

When Harry had entered it was to Severus leaning over a bubbling cauldron full of healing potion. When he was sure that there was no one else around, Harry closed the door and went to join his honorary uncle. After they had settled their differences, Harry began to show his true intelligence, he now excelled even more than Hermione in Potions, Transfiguration and Charms. He already excelled in all of his other classes now that he no longer took Divination.

"Hello Sev. More potions for the infirmary?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Harry. Although I should just give them to you since you are the only student to be in the infirmary on a regular basis," drawled Severus.

"Hey! It's not really my fault, you know. The Dursleys never did feed me and now it's affecting my eating habits. So, ha," replied Harry.

"Yes, of course. Always blame the muggles. As you should. Now, what is the real reason for your visit today?" asked Severus.

"Bleh. Always to the point with you, isn't it? Anyway, I wanted to ask you if you could check my mail for any potions and such. I do not need a repeat of eating love potion spiked chocolates. Also, someone has been leaving me Valentines around the castle. He won't tell me who he is though. So far, he has said that he is in my year and we have been enemies since we met," explained Harry.

"Of course I am. That's just me so deal with it. I am guessing that you wish for this secret admirer to be Draco? Oh, Harry, you really ought to just tell him. And of course I will check the chocolates. As long as you don't make me eat them. Again. -insert Snape glare.-" replied Severus. He was just finishing up his potion and beginning to clean up his work station.

"Oh ha ha ha. Of course I want it to be Draco. I know he is your godson and all but damn, he has got a fine arse and I certainly won't mind shoving my co- That's enough, Potter! I do not need to know what you plan to do with my godson!- okay, fine. Spoilsport. Anyway, can you check the chocolates now, in the mean time, I will be touring the castle to kill some time. I actually had more to say but I will just save that for another time. Send your owl when everything is ready," teased Harry. With Severus' nod of agreement, he got up and left the room.

_Oh Harry. You foolish little Gryffindor. You really should just tell my godson. He has already begun his own way of telling you. Now then, I should really start on those chocolates before Draco comes in to meet me. I have a feeling he will also be talking about Harry just as Harry had done five minutes ago._

With that, Severus began his annual routine ever since he and Harry had started to get along.

_

* * *

What am I going to do? Should I listen to Severus? Maybe I should wait a week to tell Draco. Severus is his godfather after all and my honorary uncle, so I see no reason why he would tell me to do something that would hurt me. This is going to be one long week. Now, what to do about Hermione and Ron. They are really starting to get on my nerves. Sure I let them treat me that way since first year, but not anymore. Why can't they see that I am a different person now. -sigh- I will have to talk to them sometime this week as well. Ugh. I also have to talk to Sirius and Remus. I know that they have been getting along with Severus and the elder Malfoys since the war. They had already apologized to Severus for everything that had happened during their school days. I even found a letter for Sev from my mother explaining things that should have been resolved years ago._

Harry had found a new source of determination and went off to the lake to think about how he was going to talk to his best-friends and then his crush, lastly, he will send that letter to his godfathers explaining things between him and Draco.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading and I hope that you review.


	3. Chapter 3

Here We Go Again: Chapter Three: Confrontations

Disclaimer: I don't own HP franchise and such. ''/

* * *

After a quiet hour spent by the lake, Harry finally made his way up to Gryffindor Tower. Although they had their own tower now, they were still allowed in their original house common room. He wasn't happy about what he was about to do, but it needed to be done. Ron and Hermione couldn't keep treating him like they were now, and have been for the past eight years. _I hope the common room is empty. Actually, I don't think it would matter if they got really mad at me. Especially Ron. He can be just as loud as Mrs. Weasley when he gets started. Hermione is almost up to par with him. I can't believe she was yelling at me in front of everyone this morning. She has no tact. Not only did she embarrass the both of us, she also interrupted everyone's breakfast. _Harry was brought out of his musings when a cat ran up to him holding a note and a white lily with baby pink tips. The note read:

_

* * *

Dear Harry, this is now my fourth note to you. I hope this one finds you in a good mood. I feel bad for you because Hermione Granger is your friend and yet she still embarrasses you like that. I did not see the whole thing but I did hear what happened from others. My friends know of my feelings for you and I can assure you now that they will never do such a thing to you. If they did want to speak to you in such a manner, they would have done so in private. That is your next clue as to who I am. I am a private person and so is my group of friends. In addition to Granger's little episode, I also heard news about you receiving almost a hundred Valentine's this morning. I certainly hope that they do not hold a spot in your heart against me in gaining your affections. I am yours._

_Forever, _

_Your Secret Admirer_

* * *

As Harry was reading the note, the cat ran off back to the sender. Just around the corner if someone were to walk passed, they would have seen the very same cat turning into Gregory Goyle. By the time that Harry had finished reading the note, he found himself standing in front of the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Password?" asked the Lady.

"Lion's heart," whispered Harry. He was weary that his admirer was near and would hear him say the password. He might have been moved by the notes but he still didn't want someone outside their house knowing the password. He entered into a nearly empty common room, just as he hoped. The only people there were a few first years, three fifth years and his group of friends. He wearily walked up to them for it seemed that Ron and Hermione were in a terrible mood. Everyone else wasn't really paying mind to what they were saying. Luckily, Harry was approaching them from behind so no one knew that he was there and he was able to hear what they were saying.

* * *

"I can't believe he would do that to me in the Great Hall!" exclaimed Hermione. _Hm... so they are talking about this morning's events. I have been gone for more than an hour and they are now speaking of it? Strange. _Hermione never noticed the looks Ginny and Neville were sending her. They looked like: you're the one who shouldn't have done that!

"He shouldn't have done what to you Hermione?" questioned Seamus. He never really did like how Hermione acted like the boss of their little group and he had noticed that it was always worse for Harry.

"He completely embarrassed me in front of the school! How could he talk to me like that? I was just making sure that he did his work. And after the events of last year, he really should be taking care of his studies. He even had the nerve to yell at Ron and I this morning when we went to wake him up for breakfast," answered Hermione vehemently. The looks on everyone's faces were getting worse as she continued on.

"And just how did he embarrass you this morning? You were the one raving on at him. You know just as well as we do that Harry would never abandon his school work. He is doing a lot better this year than ever before. He even tops you in scores in classes now. Ever since the war ended, Harry finally got his chance to be a regular teenager without someone after his head every year. And what time did you guys try to wake him? It's a bloody Saturday and Harry always uses today to catch up on all of his sleep from the week. You should know that you need to leave Harry in bed until at least eleven," scolded Dean.

"Oi! Back off her, will you? That may be true but he did not have the right to talk to us like that!" Ron said coming to his girlfriend's defense.

"I don't care if it's Saturday. It's not healthy for someone to sleep that long!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Oh please. We all know that the only reason you guys even became friends with him in your first year was because the headmaster told you to so that he can keep an eye on him. Sure, it was for his well-being but he doesn't need you guys watching over him all hours of the day!" pointed out Ginny. She momentarily forgot that Dean, Seamus and Neville did not know about this little tidbit.

"Yeah and look where that got us. In the hospital year practically every year. Even you had to go to the infirmary. And that was in your first year!" yelled Ron.

"It was your own choice to go with him on those 'adventures' as you once said. You could have just helped him figure things out. No one said you actually had to go with him. And my first year was not his fault!" defended Ginny.

* * *

At this point, Harry had heard enough. He walked right up to them so that he was standing behind Hermione and Ron but the others could see him. He coughed to get his supposed best friends' attention. They paled when they turned around and saw Harry standing there. Now, the look on his face didn't give away the fact that he heard what they said about him but on the inside he was seething. _How could the headmaster have them follow me around and just report back to him! After all these years the friendship I had with them wasn't even real. This just makes me regret not taking Draco's hand back on the train even more._

"Can I talk to the two of you please?" asked Harry.

"Sure, mate. What's this about?" said Ron.

"I would prefer that this was said in private, actually. Why don't we go down to the old charms room?" suggested Harry.

"Okay, Harry. But what is this about that it needs to be said in private?" questioned Hermione.

"What makes you think that I would tell you in front of everyone even though I just said that it needs to be said in private?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. He's been watching Draco too much, he was starting to use his expressions.

"Well, fine then. Let's go," commandeered Hermione.

The Golden Trio quickly made their way to the aforementioned classroom, leaving the rest of the group sitting there wondering just how much Harry had heard if any. Silence filled the air between the friends only to be broken when they finally arrived at the classroom. Only because Harry began to cast every privacy spell he knew.

"Why the need for all the privacy, mate?" asked Ron. Truth be told, Ron was a bit weary because of how Harry was acting that day.

"Tell me the truth. Both of you. Did you become my friends of your own volition or was it only because the headmaster told you to in our first year?" Harry said going straight to the point. If it was because of the second choice, he wanted to make his opinions clearly made.

"What makes you think that we didn't become your friends because we wanted to, Harry?" Hermione asked a bit weary about where the conversation was heading.

"I heard what you guys were talking about in the Gryffindor common room. Truth be told, I honestly don't care. This just makes what I was going to do so much easier. Originally, I was going to tell you guys to back off a bit from how you guys treated me. Especially after this morning in the dorms and then again at breakfast. Both of you act as if you are better than me. Hermione thinks that I can't do my schoolwork on my own and well enough that I will pass. Ron never shuts about you and sometimes completely forgets about me. In quidditch he takes charge of practice ordering everyone around even though I was the one made captain. He thinks that I can't lead a team of my own, even though I led a good part of the fighters against Voldemort last year. But, since you guys didn't even fucking want that, I will just end our friendship here. And tell the headmaster to just leave me alone. My role in this world is over and he has no hold over me," ranted Harry. Without waiting for a reply he undid the spells and ran out of the room, leaving two shocked Gryffindors.

_

* * *

It's finally over. We no longer have to play nice with him. Sure, the fame and popularity from being his friend was nice but now I don't need that. I have fame just cause I fought in the Final Battle and my dad was promoted in the Ministry. Pft. I am better than him at quidditch plans. He may be captain but that's only cause he led us to the most wins. And that was because he is seeker and we can't win without him. _

_

* * *

HOW DARE HE! After all that we went through for him, he just leaves us like that. Sure we were just faking everything but one would think that he would have been more heartbroken at the 'betrayal' of his two best friends. Oh please, just because he has higher scores now doesn't make him the smartest. That title still belongs to me!_

_

* * *

I did it. My friendship with those two traitors is over and done with. Now, to talk to the others before those two can say something to them to change their minds of me. _

* * *

Harry quickly made his way back to the tower to talk to the rest of his friends. When he entered the commons again, they were the only people left inside. Seemed like all the others took advantage of the weather and were currently spending time on the grounds.

"Hey guys," greeted Harry.

"How did it go, Harry?" asked Neville to get the conversation started.

"I don't really know. I heard pretty much everything that Hermione said about me and why they were my friends. Honestly, I was going to end things soon anyway because of how they have been treating me," explained Harry.

"We're sorry we didn't say anything to you about it beforehand. We thought that the two of them would have become real friends with you anyway that everything would have been fine, albeit after a while," said Dean.

"Yeah, Harry. Don't worry about them. You will always have us with you. Face it, mate. You're stuck with the Gryffindors!" exclaimed Seamus. A chorus of 'yeahs' and 'of course' rang through the empty common room from his friends.

"Thanks guys. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to return to a friend of mine soon and I need to change," said Harry.

"Okay, bye Harry!" said Ginny and Neville right after each other. They looked at each other and then burst into laughter. Soon enough all of them were laughing.

Shaking his head at his friends' antics, Harry got up and left for his dorm. He really did have to meet a friend soon, but he didn't say that it was Sev. Harry actually didn't know if he should go down there soon since he hadn't received the note yet. Either way, Harry made his way to take a nap.

* * *

Down in the potions lab.

* * *

Harry had just left five minutes ago when another knock alerted Severus to a guest.

"Enter," said Severus.

"Hello, Uncle Sev. How are you?" asked his godson, Draco.

"Hello, Draco. I am well. I was actually expecting you in an hour. What brings you here earlier than usual?" replied Severus.

"Well, I finally decided to tell Harry about how I feel about him. By midnight tonight, Harry Potter will be aware that I love him. Except, I don't know if it was the right thing to do. I only did this because this morning, he let slip to us that he was gay and it gave me hope again. What do you think of the whole thing, Sev?" explained Draco.

_Ah. So he is Harry's secret admirer. I love being right. Especially about these two boys' blooming relationship. Gives me reason to gloat._

"Well, congratulations to you for finally manning up to confess your feelings. _Unlike your counterpart. _And how are you making him aware of your feelings?" asked Sev.

"Thanks. What do you think mum and dad would say? Oh, I am sending him small notes along with a flower that expresses how I feel about him. With each note comes a hint as to who I am. I can't give it all away right off the bat," answered Draco.

"You can ask your parents yourself. Use my floo before you leave. I see. Moving on, I agree about your idea on how you are going at this. Now, go tell your parents then get out. I have to do a lot of work before lunch," dismissed Sev.

"Oh, really? What work? It's Saturday. -Draco! Go!- okay, okay. Bye! And thanks!" said Draco.

* * *

Draco left to go to his godfather's private rooms to floo call his parents. When he finally connected, it took both his parents five minute before finally greeting him.

"What's wrong, Dragon?" asked his mother as greeting.

"Does something have to be wrong for me to call for you both, Mother?" rebutted Draco.

"You know what she meant, Draco. You never use the floo at school unless emergency. Otherwise, you use your eagle owl. Now tell us what is going on," said Lucius.

"Okay fine. The point of my call is because I decided to finally tell Harry of my feelings and I wanted your opinions," admitted Draco.

"That's wonderful, Draco. I am sure you will not be disappointed. There is no wrong that can happen. You have been cordial to him, have you not?" assured Narcissa.

"Well... yeah, I guess. It's better than before. Are the two of you truly okay with the fact that your only heir is gay?" asked Draco, allowing some of his fears to be seen.

"Is that what this is about, Dragon? We already said to you that we approve and nothing has changed our minds. Yes, you are our only heir but there are potions for gay couples to become pregnant. But don't you think that you are thinking too far into the future, considering you are only telling him tonight?" assured Lucius.

"I know you did, Father. But I just can't help to feel worried. We are finally going back to being the family we used to be before the Second War and I don't want to put that in danger. Yes, I suppose it is too early," replied Draco.

"Oh, Draco. We promise you that you will never lose your parents again. We no longer want to be the Malfoy family that supported the Dark Lord. I was just talking to your father about that as well. Seeing that you are confessing tonight it just makes my idea even better. Why don't you invite Harry to our home for the spring holidays? This way you can spend time together and get to know the real people behind the masks. I also wish to speak to him. Not many knew, but Severus wasn't the only one who befriended Lily Evans Potter. I want to know my best friend's son," said Narcissa.

"Okay mother. I shall do that before I confess. That way if he rejects me later on tonight, he will still have to spend the hols with us," said Draco.

"A true Slytherin even now. Go tell him, Draco. Invite your friends and Severus as well. Goodbye, Dragon," Lucius said.

"Yes, dad. Bye," said Draco.

"Bye son," Narcissa said.

The Malfoy left to make preparations for the upcoming hols.

_-sigh- Time for my next note. I wonder how the previous one went. Severus first. Then I will personally speak to Harry._

Draco left the rooms in search of his godfather and then to find his love.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me so long. I will try to update sooner next time. Review please. Thank you. :)


	4. Short Author's Note

Author's Note:

I am very sorry that I had taken so long to update. Other than the problems with Fanfiction I have also been quite busy with other things. I hope to update both of my stories at some point this weekend. Thank you for all the reviews I have been receiving. Please vote on whether or not Harry should be a faerie in my story 'It's A Vampire Thing.'

Thank you.

pinaygurl28


	5. Chapter 4

Here We Go Again: Chapter Four: The Invitation

Disclaimer: I don't own them no matter how I wish that I did.

A/N: I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update. I make no promises that this means that I am completely back to this story. I just have time right now to work on this.

Draco was excited. His parents had just given him permission to invite Harry to their home over the spring holidays. Well, actually it was more like they ordered him to invite Harry to the Manor. Draco had to let out a sigh at that.

_Why is it that my parents are closer to my crush then I am? How exactly is that fair? I have to work my butt off just to get him to notice me and they invite him home as if it was nothing. Well, time to find Severus. I should invite him first before I forget to do so later._

Draco had just returned to the main potions room where he had left his godfather earlier, only to find it void of said occupant. In his stead, he found a note placed near the cauldron that was now simmering.

_Draco,_

_How was your talk with your parents? Was I right? They fully approve of your upcoming union to Harry? If you have something to tell me about, I will be in the spare potions lab down the hall. I have to work on your dear Harry's chocolates that are most likely laced with potions. Care to help me? I know for a fact that at least a quarter of these are from the female students here. _

_S.S_

Draco had read the note as he made his way towards the potions lab. He opened the door to his godfather being buried beneath a mountain of boxes of chocolate wrapped in ribbons. It became too much for the Slytherin that he bursted out laughing.

"It's not that funny when one of you're most feared professors and godfather is dogpiled beneath a pile of chocolate. Especially when he gets out from said mountain and goes after you with hexes rolling off his tongue," threatened Severus.

"No, you're right," replied Draco.

"Glad to know you see it my way," said Severus.

"Let me finish. It's downright hilarious. Especially with all the pictures I can get," teased Draco. And with that, Draco was able to take twenty pictures of the snarky professor before finally letting him out. And then making a run for it.

Unfortunately for Draco, he did not remember that he had closed the door behind him when he first entered, so he ran face first into the wooden door. This allowed Severus to have his fun with the blonde (wow... that could have been taken totally wrong) and got his revenge. Severus then proceeded to bombard numerous tickling spells and water charms on his godson. In the end, Draco was very wet and unable to stop laughing. It took him a good ten minutes before he was finally able to get himself under control once again.

"Now then, are you finished behaving like a silly first year Hufflepuff?" taunted Severus.

"HEY! I am not acting like a Puff!" argued Draco.

"Yes you are. Now get over here and help me sort through these chocolates. We need to finish this soon. The potion works better if it is administered soon after completion," informed Severus.

"Fine. Who are these from anyway? I know you said that a quarter are from students here, but the others?" asked Draco.

"Witches all over the country. Some included scandalous pictures of themselves. I do believe some were pleasuring themselves when they took the photo. Why they think that would help them win Harry, I will never know." said Severus.

"WHAT? How dare they send MY Harry photos of themselves! They actually think that they are worthy enough for him! They are all acting like complete sluts!" screeched Draco.

"Draco, that is enough. He is not yours just yet and even if he was, I do not think he would appreciate you referring to him as an object that can be owned," said the Potions Master.

"You know I did not mean it in that manner. Besides, we would probably share the role as dominant. -Draco! I do not need to know your sexual plans with him!- Also, I do not think that anyone would be able to control him," defended Draco.

"Enough talk about Harry. Get over here and finish these. How did it go with your parents, Draco?" inquired Sev.

"Oh yeah. That's why I had to come over here. My parents asked if you would care to join us for the Easter Holidays at the Manor. They also issued an invitation to Harry," answered Draco.

"Yes, I will join your family this year. It would be interesting to see if Harry comes along," said Sev.

"Do you think he would agree? I know he's been getting along with my parents and you much better, but would it be enough to get him to go. I think the other Slytherins will also be at the Manor for a few days. I forgot to ask Mother and Father about that. They just told me to tell my other friends. They never said how long they can stay at the Manor," said Draco.

"Yes, I do not see why he would not agree. Although, he may not be able to be there the whole time. He has his own family, you know that. He would love to be with them as much as possible to make up for years past,"

"Oh yeah huh. I guess I will have to speak to him about that. Mother and Father would like me to issue the invitation in person. If he agrees, I will just have to ask him then." A grunt of approval was his only response. Draco took this as the end of the conversation.

They worked in peace and quiet until an hour had passed and the potion was complete. They were able to sort through all of the chocolate. Well, they did not truly sort through it. More like make piles of ten against the far wall of the they had to do was lightly spray some of the potion over the chocolate boxes and if the mist turned red, there is a trace of a potion in the chocolates. Three quarters of them had love potions, half lowered a person's inhibitions, and one third had a slight confundus potion. To say that Draco was angry would be a major understatement. But, he chose not to say anything in light that Severus had sent him a glare, warning him to keep his mouth shut. And so he did.

After another half hour had passed, they were completely finished with all of the chocolates that was sent. Realizing that they were completely done, Severus was ready to send off a note to Harry. Instead, he was distracted when someone came knocking on the door.

"Hello? Professor? Are you in there?"

"Enter." And in came Harry Potter.

"Hello Professor. I went to your office but you weren't in there so I figured you were in here. Are the chocolates finished?"

_He doesn't even see me does he? What the fuck? I'm supposed to be the first thing he notices! Ugh! Time to make him see me._

**With Harry**

_What is Draco doing here? I thought it was just Severus in here. Ugh. Must ignore him. If I don't I might end up saying something that I shouldn't... wait a minute. I should be trying to get him to like me. This is perfect actually. I can finally put my plan into motion. Actually, I am shocked that I haven't seen him since this morning._

**Normal POV -I hope-**

"Hello Malfoy. And how are you today?"

"Fine, Potter. No followers today?"

_Damn. He had to bring those two up. Oh well. He must not have heard the finality of our 'friendship.' Then again I did tell the Gryffindors not to spread the word. Although, I do believe that those two were part of the reason as to why Draco and I constantly fought._

"If you must know, the Golden Trio, golden as it was, is no longer together."

"Oh? Did they ditch you to go snog in a closet?"

"That would have been preferable to what I found out."

"What happened Harry?"

"Don't worry Severus. I was going to tell you anyway."

"Did you hex them?"

"No."

"Did you lock them into a cupboard?"

"No."

"Did you set their robes on fire?"

"No, but Granger did do that to you in first year."

"Did you... she did what?"

"Yeah. During my first quidditch match, I think. The whole cursed broom thing."

"That was Quirrel!"

"I know."

"Hello! I am still here you know."

"Oh, right. What was your question, Malfoy?"

"I was wondering as to why the Golden Trio is no more."

"Oh. Basically, the old coot headmaster paid them to be my friends ever since first year so that he could keep an eye on me. This way he would have his perfect weapon for the war."

"HE DID WHAT? HE PAID WHO? THEY DID WHAT?"

"Calm down, Sev."

"Do not tell me to calm down, Harry James Potter!"

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you when you pop that vessel in your forehead." And here Snape subconsciously felt around his forehead just to make sure that he didn't pop a blood vessel. Harry had a way of making him act like a female that was always worrying about their looks.

"Very funny, Potter. I was actually about to call for you. Draco and I just finished with all of your chocolates."

"So what's the veridct oh high and mighty Potions Master?"

"Why you insist on all these silly nicknames is beyond me -cause they annoy you- Thank you very much for that Har-Bear -ewwww-. Now then, all of your chocolates were spiked-"

"Damnit. And I so wanted some chocolate. I ran out from Hogsmeade last week. Then again I think Weasley took some from my trunk..."

"Let me finish. All but ten boxes. And they were from your friends."

"Friends?"

"Longbottom, female Weasley, Lovegood, Finnegan and Thomas. Also, some of the professors sent you a care package of chocolates. -awkward cough-"

"Awww... where you one of those professors, Sevvie-pooh -ughhh not another one-?"

"If you absolutely must know, I was the one who suggested it. And the package counts as one box."

"YES! YES! YES! Chocolate... -crazed look on his face-"

"Potter, your face is scaring me."

"Shut up Malfoy. I want chocolate."

"So who ended the Golden Trio?"

"I did. Overheard them complaining to the others in the Common Room. They didn't know that I was behind them the whole time until I got sick of it. I told them to follow me so we can talk in private. I told them I heard them and I was sick of the old coot trying to control me. I ended it and left them in the room."

"Interesting. Does this mean they are fair game to the others? You won't be playing hero for them anymore?"

"I haven't played hero for them in forever. Besides the Slytherins haven't done much to us this year. Are you telling me that you guys only bothered us because of them and not me? Even though most of the verbal attacks were headed to me and Gingerhead?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"Harry, I do believe Draco had something to ask of you."

"Really? What's up, Malfoy?

"Well, before I ask what I really need to, I would like to ask you something else. -Harry nods- I would like to ask you if you want to be my friend, start over, if you will?" Draco holds out his hand just like he did in their first year. But unlike before, Harry took his hand this time.

"I would love to be your friend. Hi, my name is Harry Potter." Severus had to chuckle at the Gryffindor's silly antics.

"Hello, Harry. My name is Draco Malfoy. It's a pleasure meeting you." And so began the beginning of a friendship that had the possibilities of turning into something so much more.

"Now that the ridiculousness is over, will you finally ask him what you actually needed to tell him?"

"Oh yeah. What was it that you wanted to talk to me about, Draco?"

"I, Draco Malfoy, being a representative of the Malfoy family, would like to issue an invitation to Harry Potter to join us and friends at Malfoy Manor during our Easter Holidays."

"Wow. I would love to attend, but I may only be there for a weekend. I want to spend more time with my godfathers."

"Would it be better if I was able to convince my parents to extend the invitation to them as well? My mother and your godfather are cousins, after all."

"Sure. If you can actually get them to do that and I will have to try and convince Siri to accept."

"Maybe it won't be so hard. I know mum has been wanting to speak to her cousin and sister. Would you like to sit with me and my friends during lunch? You can bring your other friends if you would like."

"That would be nice. Thank you, Draco."

"Great. We will meet you at the entrance to the Great Hall. Until then, good day. Bye Uncle Sev."

**In the lab**

"He doesn't like you, my arse."

"Oh hush up. You're a professor, you should not be speaking like that, especially in front of a student."

"Are you going to really try and get the mutts to agree?"

"I don't have to. -And why is that?- They already approve."

"Explain yourself."

Harry takes out the mirror that Sirius gave him in the fifth year. Sirius' face could be seen on the surface of the mirror.

"So, Sirius, when are you packing up?"

"Harry, Easter Hols aren't for another month. I don't need to start packing yet. Neither does Remus so don't try and getting him to do it either."

"No, but you do need to finish cleaning up the last rooms. So you might as well pack now so that the clothes aren't in your way."

"Harry. You know for a fact that the attic is the only thing left. Why are you in such a hurry?"

"No reason."

"Stupid mutt. He's excited. What else would he be?"

"Shut up Snivellus. I didn't ask you."

"Bye guys!"

**With Harry**

_That was too much... wait... why did I say bye to Sirius when I still have the mirror..._

Harry once again took out the mirror only to find Sirius gone. He made his way back to the Gryffindor common room to tell the others about his lunch plans. Only, when he got there he realized he left his chocolates with Severus.

_Ehh... I'll just ask him to owl the packages to me. Draco... I wonder what it would be like being his friend now. I know that I've wanted that for so long but I don't know how to act around him especially when I like him._

As he entered the common room, he saw that his friends were the only ones there. Neville and Ginny sat in a loveseat near the fireplace while Dean and Seamus were playing Wizards' Chess at the nearest table. It looked like Dean was winning. Neville and Ginny seemed to be reading the same book but at different parts. No one had noticed him yet though so he took the time to simply observe his friends. It was another minute or so before anyone had even noticed that he was there.

" 'Allo there, Harry! Did you get your stuff back?"

"Nah. I went over there and I forgot to bring them back with me. I think I'ma just ask him to owl them over to me. Anyway, I saw Malfoy down there."

"How did that go? Did you make any progress with him?"

"Plenty, Gin. He asked about the other two and I told him that our friendship was over. We talked some more and we decided to start over. Now, we're friends and he invited all of us to sit with him at the Slytherin table today during lunch."

"And ar-ar-are we?"

"Are we what? OH! You mean eating with them? Yeah. Or at least I am. I don't know about you guys."

"We're going with you. No way in hell am I missing you make a fool of yourself in front of Malfoy."

"Thanks oh so much for the support Seamus."

The group walked out of the common room for lunch with the Slytherins.

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I'm starting to lose ideas on what to do with this story. So, if you guys want to send me messages for some ideas on this that would be very welcome. Thank you to everyone who has sent a review on this story.


	6. Chapter 5

Here We Go Again: Chapter Five: Lunch With the Snakes

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the franchise except for many products.

A/N: Once again, I apologize for the long wait. I am having a lot of trouble due to college. Which I might not get my classes for because I was waitlisted and classes start tomorrow.

Fortunately for the little lions, they did not run into any problems on their way to the Great Hall. They did however see Ron and Hermione coming out of a hall but nothing was said between the two groups.

"You know, we should do something about them. I mean, they used you. What do you think, mate?" suggested Seamus.

"What did you have in mind, Shay?" replied Harry.

"I actually didn't think that far ahead. I didn't think you would go for it, really." replied the Irish.

"How ab-about a prank war?" Neville said.

"I'll think about that. For now, think of some other things that we could do to them. Alright, guys. Actually, I will bring it up to Draco. He's been messing with us for years so he would be the perfect person to go to." said Harry.

"But, wouldn't that be a little too harsh? You must admit, Malfoy has an evil streak for his pranks and such. And Ron is still my brother no matter how much of an arse he can be." said Ginny.

"She's right, Harry. Maybe you should tell him ahead of time that you don't want them severely hurt. Maybe he will listen to you since you are his boyfriend and he wouldn't want to hurt your feelings," said Dean at the same time teasing Harry.

"Shut up, Dean! He isn't my boyfriend. Or at least... oh never mind. Nothing is going to happen between us," informed Harry in a matter-of-fact manner that reminded them of Granger.

"Well, it seems that someone wants you as their boyfriend," said Ginny.

"What are you talking about, Gin-Gin?" asked Harry.

"Look straight ahead. Cause I see a note with your name on it attached to a suit of armor." informed Ginny.

And it was true. Harry ran ahead to go see what it said. With the note were two dozen yellow chrysanthemums.

_Hello Harry!_

_I hope your day has improved since this morning. My next clue for you is this:_

_**Or perhaps in Slytherin**_

_**You'll make your real friends,**_

_**Those cunning folks use any means**_

_**To achieve their ends. **_

_And there you go. You now know that I am a Slytherin. I hope that this doesn't lessen _

_my chances with you. I also heard that you were supposed to be in Slytherin since first year, but you_

_asked the Sorting Hat to put you anywhere but there. Don't worry. It was not_

_another person that told me but the Hat itself._

_I hope you enjoy the chrysanthemums. I figured that I should send them to_

_you at some point since I am a secret admirer._

_Love you lots,_

_Y.S.A._

_My secret admirer is a Slytherin? Oh #$#$! Now I have even more hope that it's Draco. Well then, that leaves me with Draco, Zabini, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle. Well, apparently they have access to the Sorting Hat. Someone who is a prefect or gets in trouble a lot. Ugh. That didn't get rid of anyone except for Nott. He's never called up to the Headmaster._

Harry hid the note away in his pant pocket before the others could pester him about seeing it. He waved off their questions about who it was from, what did it say and if he had a clue as to who it was from.

"Well, come on. And don't look at me like that. I wouldn't tell you no matter what," said Harry as he began to walk towards the Great Hall again.

When they reached the Great Hall, most of the tables were all completely filled, it seemed that their group was one of the last to arrive. _Weird. I'm pretty sure that there were a lot more people out in the halls just minutes ago. _

Harry led the way to the Slytherin Table as the others were a bit, nervous, so to say. When the others in the Great Hall realized where it was they were headed to they stopped all conversations and activities to see what drama would be unfolding between two of the greatest rivals Hogwarts had ever seen. To their great surprise, and disappointment, Harry merely plopped down in the empty seat next to Draco Malfoy and began to pile up food on his plate. The other members just seemed to disperse themselves among the members of Malfoy's group. So it was that the two groups were sitting together acting as if they had not constantly fought for the past seven years.

" Allo, Draco," greeted Harry as to break the ice between their groups. The Great Hall was still silent just to see what else would happen.

"Harry," returned Draco. And that seemed to be it. Reluctantly, the other occupants returned to their meals. It seemed that even the staff was staring at them as they too returned to their previous activities. When Harry was sure that no one unwanted was listening to their conversations, he once again towards Draco.

"Draco, I would like to formally introduce you to Ginny, Dean, Seamus, and Neville. They are my friends from Gryffindor. Perhaps we can all start over just as the two of have done?" suggested Harry. When each of their names were said, the Gryffindors gave a small nod to those sitting around them in greeting. Neville was the only one who was remotely nervous. He had reason to as he was currently sitting with the same people who had belittled him since he first entered Hogwarts. He had figured that he would have to eventually forgive them, especially for Harry. He did not want to be a reason for his friend not to get together with Draco Malfoy. Harry deserved to have some sort of happiness, especially after everything that he had to go through during the war. Thank goodness for small miracles, was what he thought about the whole thing. The war had ended and they were all able to return to Hogwarts for a somewhat normal year. Neville returned his attention to those around him when he heard Malfoy begin to speak.

"Hello, Lions. These are my friends, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Astoria Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, and Millicent Bullstrode," introduced Draco, "And yes, we would love to start over," continued Draco, although he sent a small glare towards Pansy when it looked like she was going to object. He would not have her ruining his chances with Harry. That reminded him that the girls were not quite up to date on that matter because he had spent most of the morning plotting with the boys.

"Harrryyyyyyy! Can you please ask them now. We've already been introduced! It's not like we even needed that. We've known about each other for years," Ginny said, althoug it was border on whining.

"Hush, Gin. I was getting to it. Besides, we were introduced properly this time. It's all part of putting the past behind us," said Harry.

"Harry, if I knew that you weren't in Gryffindor House and the Hat didn't want to put you in Slytherin House, I would say you were a Hufflepuff," said Ginny. The whole of Slytherin Table became deathly silent at that proclomation. The only thought going through their heads was _Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, was supposed to be a member of our house? _

_Oh joy. That wasn't supposed to be publicly known. Damnit. _"Ginny! That was supposed to be a secret!" admonished Harry.

"Eep! Sorry, Harry! It just sort of... slipped out?" replied Ginny.

"Come now, Harry. You know that she didn't mean it. Calm down, mate," said Dean in an attempt to pacify the Gryffindor.

"Hmmph... fine. Anyway, Draco you know plenty of pranks, right?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I suppose. Why?" replied Draco.

"We plan on pranking two certain Gryffindors. I'm sure you know which ones I am talking about," informed Harry.

"Oh? Is this revenge pranks or just to irritate them?" said Draco.

"Both," said Harry.

"But, it can't severely injure them. I have to live with one of them when all this is over," informed Ginny.

"Yes, that too. I may not like them and they are no longer my friends, but there is no need to injure them. Also, there is a twinkinling old man who we will be pranking as well,"

"Out for revenge so soon, Potter?" teased Draco.

"Of course. And if I ever get caught, I'm going to blame it all on the Weasley twins' new inventions. They've been asking me to test them out for a while now," said Harry.

"Harry, why do you have some of my brothers' new products when I haven't even heard a word about them?" asked Ginny.

"I'm their third silent partner and financial backer of course," informed Harry. Silence once again reigned at the Slytherin Table.

"When did that happen?" Ginny asked a bit dumbly, she was still in shock from the revelation.

"Fourth year. Well, after fourth year on the train back to London," said Harry.

"Fourth year... your prize money from the tournament. That's the only way you could have had enough money," said Neville.

"Correct," said Harry. He was quite enjoying being able to surprise people, especially Slytherins for some reason.

"You've been a silent partner in one of the fastest growing businesses since you were fourteen?" whispered/screamed Pansy. There was no need for another secret to be revealed to all of Hogwarts so she tried to contain her voice.

"You guys are getting disctracted. I need prank ideas!" reminded Harry. This caused the desired effect, everyone around Harry grew quiet in order to think of pranks. All of them continued to eat their afternoon meal while thinking of what they could possibly do.

"Guys, would it be better if we did all of these tricks on them today? There are no classes and Dumbledore did say we will have to attend dinner in the Great Hall. We can have one big prank right before dinner so that they won't be able to undo it," suggested Ginny.

"Harry, just how many of those prank items you have are potions?" asked Draco.

"Forty vials of potions, four types and ten each. They differ in what they can do. Some can be brushed onto the wall like paint, you can specifiy who you want it to affect and the effects will be random. Some potions need to be ingeseted, they will turn you into the animal which you fear most. Another potion that needs to be ingested makes you live through your most embarassing moment over and over again in your head. There's a potion that can be spelled into someone's stomach, this one will make you burp out bubbles; the twins got the idea from what happened in second year. There's also five boxes filled with Canary Creams and other things like that. I don't remember the names. But, the Canary Creams got an update. The person is transformed for a longer amount of time and the feathers change colors. Also, there's ten feet of parchment filled with spells; they are all capable of being cast onto doorways for specific people," informed Harry. The group then spent the rest of their lunch planning which potions to use on doorways, what spells to cast on them, and who will be doing what.

A/N: I AM SO SORRY! IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO GET WRITING AGAIN! I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK FOR THE LONGEST TIME AND ALL MY STORIES WERE PUT ON HOLD.


	7. Chapter 7

Here We Go Again: Chapter Six: Setting Up the Pranks: With Harry

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

After lunch had finished the two groups went their separate ways. Each one with their own task to do. All during lunch, potions and spells were told and given out so as to have the castle set for the perfect all out prank. It wouldn't do though, for anyone to be suspicious of them so they were forced to act their day out as they normally would while still setting the pranks up at doorways, parts of the walls that had to have a handprint and password to open, seats in the library, common room and the Great Hall, Weasley's broomstick, Granger's book bag and the books themselves, and of course their beds. Harry appointed himself to set up pranks against the Headmaster and so he stayed in the Great Hall.

**WITH HARRY:**

"Mister Potter, lunch is over. I suggest you go and enjoy your free day while you can," said Professore McGonagall as she walked towards him. His friends had just got up to leave and he was the last student in the Hall.

"Professor, would it be alright if I stayed in here for a few minutes? I would like to go through all of the Valentine's I received earlier," asked Harry, although he was only using this as an excuse to stay and prank the Headmaster's seat.

"Why don't you go and do that in your dormitory, Mister Potter?" said the Professor.

"Well, I tried doing that last time and everyone else kept coming up to me and ask about the stuff I got. In the end, I didn't get more than half done. At least here it will be quiet and no one can bother me. I felt bad about not being able to make replies to the people who sent me stuff last year," answered Harry.

"Alright, Mister Potter. Make sure you are gone within the hour though. The house-elves and staff will need to prepare the Hall for the Valentine's feast by then," allowed Professore McGonagall. WIth that she made her way out and waved off Harry's shout of thanks.

"That was way too easy," mumbled Harry. He looked up towards the Head Table and noticed that the rest of the staff seemed to have left the Hall sometime during the conversation he had with his Head of House. Harry quickly made his way up to the center of the Head Table where the Headmaster's seat was. Soon bright lights lit up the entirety of the Hall as Harry cast spell after spell onto the seat and even the general are of the table.

"_Mutare ad hircum..."_

_"Odor asinus..."_

_"Rictumsempra..."_

_"Immobulus laeva..."_

_"Immobulus dextera..."_

_"Ad quietem..."_

3With all of the spells cast onto the chair, Harry set about layering time spells on top of each of his charms so that they would go off at a certain time and more than once. He was feeling extra proud of himself when he finally mastered the hiding spell, one he created to make it so that no one will know there are spells placed there and if anyone where to find out they would be placed under a confundus long enough for them to forget about the spells.

"Hm...the Headmaster usually comes in from the main entrances so I should put some spells for him on those doors. But, once he notices that he's been embarrassed in front of all his students, he'll want to make a quick getaway. Which means... yup, the side staff entrance. More spells on that door too. And maybe one to stop him from leaving for ten minutes so that he can get even more embarassed," pondered Harry. Harry spent another ten minutes setting up the last of the spells before he made his way to the kitchen. There was a certain house-elf who he knew would be more than willing to help him exact his prank revenge.

"Maybe I should set up some pranks on other people. It would be less suspicious especially after the Golden Trio broke up this morning..." pondered Harry.

Harry was broken out of his thoughts when he tripped over something furry. It just happened to be a small brown puppy. Tied around it's neck like a collar was an emerald green ribbon holding a letter and one dozen roses that were clearly magicked a light purple. The note read:

_"Hello, love._

_Forgive me if you see me as forward due to my greeting, but that is what you will always be for me. My love. Even if you reject me when you are told of my true identity. Which I dearly hope that that will not be the case. It may seem strange to you when you find out who I am, especially when you consider our history. I have attached with this letter a certificate worth 500 Galleons at Honeydukes and a letter from Professor Snape allowing you to leave the castle grounds for today only. I recently learned that you have a great love of chocolates through a mutual acquaintance of ours. Hopefully you will put these to great use at sometime today before dinner. _

_With much love,_

_YSA"_

_Well, that's informative. And a bit depressing. They said that they were told by a mutual acquaintance that I love chocolate. If my secret admirer were Draco they wouldn't have said that. Draco was there when I was joking with Severus that I love chocolate. He heard it come straight from my mouth. _

"Master Harry, sirs! What we be doings for yous?" asked Dobby who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of Harry.

_Huh. When'd I finally get over here... I need to stop zoning out._

"Hullo, Dobby. I was wondering if you can help me out with a little prank I'm planning. And stop calling me master," said Harry.

"Of courseys Master Harry! Dobby be happy to help Master Harry with his pranks!" exclaimed Dobby.

"Oh, before that, there's a bunch of flowers on my bed, can you go and put them in one huge vase on my bedside table, please," asked Harry [I just realized I never said what he does with these flowers.]

"Right away, Master Harry! Dobby is being back soon," said Dobby before he blinked away. It only took Dobby five minutes before he returned to the kitchens in front of Harry.

"Okay, Dobby, I want you to help me prank the Headmaster and two of my former friends, is that okay?" asked Harry.

"The Headmaster and two old friendsies?" squeaked Dobby.

"Yeah, it's nothing big so you won't get in trouble. I'll understand if you don't want to help me," assured Harry.

"Oh noes, Master Harry! Dobby be's happy to help you!" squeaked Dobby.

"Okay, great. Now, what I want you to do is place these in a bowl right next to the Headmaster's seat," instructed Harry.

"What these do, Master Harry?" asked Dobby, always curious.

"These are laced lemon drops. The potion will make it impossible for the Headmaster to stop telling embarrassing secrets about himself. It won't make him say anything that could land him in jail, of course. After all, Hogwarts still needs her Headmaster," explained Harry.

"Okays, Master Harry! Dobby be doing this for yous!" said Dobby cheerfully.

"Dobby, just Harry is fine. I don't feel right you calling me master even though you technically work for the school," grumbled Harry.

"But, Master Harry helped frees Dobby from mean old Master!"

"Anyway, Dobby. About Ron and Hermione, can you create some fake love letters and sneak into their school bags. But, make sure that they can find it really easy, okay?" asked Harry.

"Will Dobby be putting a names on these letters?"

"You can leave it blank for the sender. Just make sure that they know it's meant for them. Do you know how to write love letters? Or should I do it for you?" wondered Harry.

"Dobby's be knowing how, Master Harry. Dobby can even make it like Howlers. Letters be read out loud for alls to hears!"

"That's brilliant, Dobby! You do that, please?"

"Yes, Master Harry!"

"Anyway, I have to go now. Bye, Dobby!" And with that, Harry made his way out of the kitchens as Dobby said his goodbyes. With this part of his prank set up, he took out the Maurader's Map to see where the headmaster was. Just as Harry thought, he was in his office. _Hm... I wonder how I can get him out of there... heh. time to go see Severus. _Harry made his way out to the hallway but as soon as he opened the portrait, all he saw was a huge painting. But this was unlike any other Hogwarts painting. One, it was floating in the air; two, the person painted on it wasn't moving; and three, the person was Harry himself. Suddenly, a scroll appeared and on it was written _Follow this portrait for a surprise like no other. _Ever curious, Harry decided to follow the portrait when it began to move. He figured that there was someone in the area levitating the portrait to where he wanted to go. Along the way were two red roses tied together with a silver ribbon. When they stopped outside the boys' first floor lavatory Harry had already picked up thirty more roses. Taped on the entrance to the lavatory was another note:

_Good job on following the portrait this far. However, you will now have a new guide to the next note._

_Feel free to keep the portrait of you. A friend of mine painted it a while ago for me but I thought that you would like to have it._

_I hope you don't mind all the flowers that you have been getting from me._

_Y.S.A_

The note brought another smile to Harry's face. He was a bit weirded out that he never noticed someone having a painting of him before considering that the people who could be his admirer lived in the same dorm as him. So, he has a friend that paints...Harry quickly shrunk the painting and placed it in his bag. He was wondering what his next guide would be when the same cat from before skidded to a stop in front of him.

"So, you're going to be my next guide, huh?" Harry asked the kitten though he felt strange doing so.

"Mreow!"

"Well then, lead the way," chuckled Harry. This time Harry made his way out onto the castle grounds. Similar to before there were pairs of flowers along the way, this time they were yellow lilies with a black ribbon. Harry was reminded of Hufflepuff House.

"Umm...can you wait for a minute?" asked Harry to the kitten. In reply, the kitten stopped beside Harry's leg.

"Dobby!" called out Harry and not a second later did the house-elf appear before him.

"Master Harry! Dobby be doing what you asks of Dobby! Dobby put fake letters in bags!" exclaimed Dobby.

"That's brilliant, Dobby. I have another favor to ask of you. Can you do it right now?" asked Harry.

"Dobby be doing anything for you Master Harry! But, only if house elves be allowed, Master Harry!" replied Dobby.

"Well, that's fine cause I just want you to put these flowers with the rest of the ones from earlier please," asked Harry.

"Okay, Master Harry! Umm...but, I be needing new vase, Master Harry. The other vase be full," said Dobby.

"Oh. That's fine. I have a feeling that we're going to be needing a lot more than just these two vases," Harry said as he passed the red roses to Dobby. He wanted to wait until he had all of the yellow lilies before calling for Dobby again.

"Master Harry be keeping yellow lilies?" asks Dobby when he notices that Harry is still holding onto them.

"Err...yeah. Just until I pick all of them up, okay, Dobby," explains Harry.

"Okay, Master Harry!" exclaims Dobby before he pops off with all of the red roses. The kitten had gotten impatient and began butting its head against Harry's leg.

"Okay, I get it. Lead the way, then," chuckled Harry. The kitten ran off leading towards the edge of the lake where the next note was floating lazily above the water's edge.

_Don't you just love the view of the lake? I learned a while ago that you really like to be out in nature, especially near the water. _

_I hope you like the lilies. I didn't really know if you liked lilies or not. But then, your mother's name is Lily so I thought that_

_this would be somewhat appropriate. I hope that you have enjoyed your day so far. New fact: while I have dated a number of other people,_

_you are the one person who has remained constant in my mind and heart. Well, this is actually the last note for now! I love you, Harry._

_Y.S.A_

Harry blushed when he read the last part of the note. Surprisingly, he had picked up a total of fifty yellow lilies, most likely because it was a longer walk to the lake. _I feel like a bloody girl with all these flowers. _Harry made his way back to the castle to speak with Severus. He made it to the dungeons in no time and not surprisingly, the corridors here were completely void of student or professor. He knocked three times on the classroom door knowing that the Potions Master would be continuing his brewing from earlier.

"Enter," said a deep voice from within. As expected, Severus was brewing potions that were similar to those he saw in the infirmary every time that he was sent there.

"You're still not done, Severus?" teased Harry knowing that on a regular day, Severus would have finished these hours ago.

"And you're the reason, brat. You know that these would have been finished long ago if you didn't ask me to help with the chocolates," replied Severus but there wasn't any bite in his tone.

"Tsk. If I didn't come here asking for help, you would have gone looking for me cause that's just how worried you are about me," said Harry.

"Well, what is it now?" asked Severus.

"I want you to distract the Headmaster for a few minutes. Get him out of his office for at least ten minutes. Can you do it?" asked Harry.

"Do I wish to know why you want me to draw the Headmaster away from his office?" asked Severus with a raised brow.

"No, not really. Besides, wouldn't you like to be surprised when you finally get to see what happens?" laughed Harry.

"-sigh- Fine. I can get him out of his office for fifteen minutes," agreed Severus.

"Thanks, Severus!" exclaimed Harry before hurrying out of the classroom. Harry decided to wait a while outside of the Headmaster's office to watch him leave. Severus had said that he would walk out with him so that Harry was sure that the office was empty instead of just relying on the map. And with that he waited for Severus to do as he said he would.

_This will be so much fun! But I wonder how the others are doing._

A/N: That's it for now. BYE!


End file.
